The Real Clique
by DancingDoll XOXO
Summary: Don't you know that group of girls who are such good friends that they can practically read each other's minds, who always have the best clothes, the best houses, the best lives? The ones that can tear you down with a whisper? The Pretty Committee isn't the only clique like that. There are more. (outside the crayon box, my beta editor wrote the summary)
1. The Results are In

Okay! I have all five entries!

Remember, I picked the skin complexion, hair and eye color.

* * *

**Meet . . .**

Chelsea Grey Aarons, an Irish beauty with shiny brown hair, blue eyes, and a spattering of freckles. She wears Elizabeth James, Alicia&Olivia, Tommy Hilfiger, Guess, Ralph Lauren, and Gucci, in her favorite colors of purple and blue, neither of which do anything for her skin tone. Her parents, Natalie and Harold Aarons, are high middle class, and she lives in a nice condominium. Chelsea is straight, and has minimal insecurities, among them weight and timidity. She loves the show Pretty Little Liars, and her favorite subject is history, although she hates to write.

* * *

**Meet . . .**

Jamie (Jay) Louis Black, whose mother, Veronica Carson, is a drug addict, and whose father, Gregory Black, dotes on her to the point of absurdity. Jay has thick, dark brown hair that is widely considered her best feature, wide blue eyes with brown flecks, a lanky physique, and spray-tanned skin. Although her favorite brands are Alicia&Olivia, Forever 21, Roxy, Billabong, Volcolm, Full Tilt by Tilly's, and Lilly Pulitzer, she wears pretty much anything she likes and doesn't care what people think of it. Her idea of a great day is when she finds an amazing vintage skirt at a thrift store, especially if it's in one of her preferred colors, ballet-shoe pink, mint-green, and white. She spends most of her time on the porch in front of her cottage on the water, strumming her guitar with her secret crush. When she's not with him, she's either watching her favorite television show, Workaholics, or worrying about her appearance: her bones that seem to poke through her skin, how easily she bruises, the scars on her inner thighs, the brown in her eyes, and the large birthmark on her neck. In school, she participates the most in art and music, remaining quiet and blending in when studying math and science.

* * *

**Meet . . .**

Rebecca Peyton Grant, who only responds to Becca. She'll let you know if you get it wrong. Despite her curly blonde hair, sweet hazel eyes, and tan skin, she's anything but innocent. Her father, Jonathan, and her stepmother, Sarah (who is five months pregnant with Jonathan's child), do their best to control her, which has only led to extreme hatred between Becca and Sarah, which Jonathan is peacefully oblivious to. Becca's top six brands have always been Chanel, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Juicy Couture, Saks, and Alice&Olivia, and she loves any variation of blue and green, mostly turquoise and teal. Sometimes she throws in wide-red or champagne for fun. When she was younger, she cared a lot about her strangely tall height, but now she doesn't even notice it. She enjoys lounging on the couch in her Victorian-style mansion and watching Pretty Little Liars, and going to her beach house in Greece.

* * *

**Meet . . .**

Natasha Leah Oxford, who prefers to be known as Tash. Her parents, Nora and Richard Oxford, are the only ones who call her Natasha Leah, insisting that that is her Christian name and that is what they will call her. They expect a lot of Tash, who feels as though she must do well at all times. Other than that, she has no insecurities and no secrets, except for one: she's a closet lesbian. Other than that, she's shy and kind and makes good grades in school, mostly in her favorite subject, history. Physical education is the one class she absolutely hates, because her chesnut-brown, blonde-highlighted hair, which she makes such an effort to straighten or curl each morning, reverts with no fail to its naturally frizzy state. Tash usually feels more sophisticated than her friends, since she likes more expensive brands (Christian Dior, Chanel, Alice&Olivia, Valentino, Prada, and Armani), more refined colors (burgundy, white, and navy blue), and she's wealthier. Her flashing green eyes are the one way to read her true feelings.

* * *

**Meet . . .**

the girl known as Mags, but her full name is Maggie Rose Checilmenski. Her parent's names are Callie and Steven, and she has one older sister, Steven's daughter with another woman. Mags has a bad habit of keeping her thoughts and feelings bottled up. For example, she's never told anyone that she fought anorexia, or that her mother and stepfather have terrible, violent fights when they think their children are asleep. She also detests her appearance. Other than thinking she's too overweight (not true), her dark skin, black eyes, and too-curly hair have always been a source of teasing from her friends. To make up for it, she uses her stepfather's money to buy Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Betsey Johnson, Victoria's Secret Pink, Nordstroms, and True Religion clothes. When she's not shopping away her fears, she watches the Walking Dead and practices speaking in Spanish, in which she's determined to be fluent.

* * *

Those are your girls! Congrats to the girls who OC's these belong to!

Thanks to: outside the crayon box


	2. The Popularity Plot

**something to keep in mind: this story takes place in 2008.**

* * *

_;;prologue;;_

**Octavian Country Day  
Lobby**  
**June 20**  
**3:25 P.M.**

"One minute until we're outta here," Alicia declared, her eyes on the huge grandfather clock ticking peacefully away in the corner, unaware that in exactly five more minutes, every girl waiting in the lobby would graduate eighth grade and go on to become a high school freshman.

Claire grinned, her white teeth shining. "You just want to go shopping."

"Guilty as charged." Alicia smiled back.

"Hey, she's not the only one," Dylan interjected, sliding a wooden chopstick through her curly red bun. "There's a sale at BeBe that I'm dying to hit before all the good stuff gets snagged."

"We'll do that first, then." Alicia rested her hands on her hips. "And then we'll head to the spa, then help Kristen pack."

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Claire frowned. "At least the rest of us get to start the summer together before we jet off to some exotic island."

"I wouldn't call it that." Kristen laughed. "It's a business trip in China to learn about this medicinal breakthrough that is allegedly saving millions of lives in Beijing as we speak."

"Is your mom representing Westchester Hospital?" Dylan wanted to know.

"Yeah," Kristen replied. "She's head specialist now."

"Our little Kris is a rich bitch!" Alicia squealed, hugging her blonde friend.

"Language." Mr. Myner narrowed his eyes. "No matter how close it is to the end of the year, you are still on school property. I expect you to behave like mature young ladies, not half-wild hooligans. If you could just - "

Alicia twirled her black Michael Kors wallet around her index finger. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you've completely forgotten all the _help_ my daddy has given to this school."

Mr. Myner clamped his lips shut and whirled around to scold a gaggle of B-Listers for laughing too loudly.

"Three thirty!" Dylan yelled, tossing her graduation cap on the floor and grabbing the wrists of the two girls next to her, Kristen and Alicia. Alicia pulled Claire along as they fled the school. They were seconds away from leaping into Alicia's limousine when a jarringly familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Alicia, darling!"

"Massie!" Alicia's huge dark eyes widened as she embraced her best friend. "Ehmagawd, you have no idea how much we've missed you. Like seriously."

"Well, I'd hope so." Massie beamed at them. "Dyl, you look ah-mazing. Have you lost weight?"

"Twenty pounds," Dylan replied triumphantly.

Massie air-clapped. "How?"

"Dance," Dylan told her. "Alicia had all of us join three classes a week."

"You've led well." Massie hugged Alicia again. "But I'm back and better than ever. I don't want to fight you for the Alpha spot. This is my rightful place and I will take it."

"No arguments there." Alicia laughed. "Being Alpha is kind of scary. One wrong move . . . "

Massie smirked and said nothing.

* * *

_;;chapter 1;;_

**Range Rover  
Backseat  
September 5  
8:02 P.M.  
**

"We're definitely going to rule," Massie declared, peering into her compact mirror and pushing away a lone strand of chestnut-hued hair.

"Ahbviously." Alicia pinned back her own glossy locks with a jeweled barrette.

Kristen smoothed her white Alice&Olivia peplum top. "I can see the school. Look. It's way bigger than OCD." She rolled down the window to get a better view at the majestic structure they were approaching.

The entire building was made of gray brick and marble. Two triangular towers stuck up into the sky, boasting hand-designed stained glass windows. In the center was a giant double door, edged in turquoise stone. Clean glass windows revealed neat, orderly classrooms and spotless hallways. Students flooded the manicured, emerald-colored lawn, chatting quietly.

Four heads poked over Kristen's shoulders, and the Pretty Committee caught their first glimpse of Briarwood Octavian Country High.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High Coach Bus  
Seventh Aisle**  
**September 5**  
**8:19 A.M.**

"Omigod," Chelsea Aarons lifted a bottle of lukewarm water to her lips, "it is way too hot in here. And I'm seriously getting claustrophobic."

Her best friend, Maggie Checilmenski, scooted over on the soft seat and rested her head on Chelsea's shoulder. "Does that help?"

Chelsea recoiled. "Get off, Mags!"

"Shut up!" shouted a boy from the front of the bus, adding in a mutter, "Stupid freshmen."

"Fuck you," Rebecca Grant responded, speaking as loudly as she dared.

A chorus of "Ooh, that's what _she_ said" filled the crowded vehicle.

Ignoring them, Rebecca turned back to her friends. "Wanna rate outfits?"

"Sure," replied Maggie. "Who first?"

"You should do all the ratings, Mags; you're good at it," Rebecca said. "And I'll do yours if you want."

"No, _I _wanna do it," faux-pouted Chesea, folding her arms.

"Brat." But Maggie grinned. "Fine. You can do them."

Chelsea cleared her throat. "Miss Maggie Checilmenski is wearing a hot pink Kenzo miniskirt with a Rag&Bone thrasher tank tucked in and a brown belt over the waist. On her feet are Roxy sandals. She carries a sophisticated Marchesa envelope clutch. Her only makeup is some Bobbi Brown mascara. No jewelry. Her iPhone has a sprinkle-patterned case from Delia's. Her hair is in bouncy curls. 9.8. The outfit is absolutely perfect, but the bag doesn't look good."

"I'll leave it in my locker then."

Chelsea nodded and continued. "Miss Rebecca Grant is sporting a pair of AllSaints black skinny jeans with an asymmetrical maroon chiffon top with a boat neck. On her feet are white Repetto flats. She wears Chanel mascara and crushed mineral blush. For jewelry, she has Pandora gold and onyx drop earrings. Her iPhone has a white leather case with hearts on it. Her hair is glossy and straight. 9.9."

"Miss Jamie Black has on dark-wash Juice Couture skinny jeans and a white Oscar de la Renta crocheted top. On her feet are zebra-print flats. For makeup, she has Bobbi Brown lip liner, blush, and some nice-smelling deodorant." She smirked. "For jewelry, she has matching black-rose earrings and a necklace. She carries a large Michael Kors tote bag. Jamie's phone can't have a case, since it's a flip phone. Her hair is wavy and half-up. 9.7."

"Miss Natasha Oxford is attired in a floral-patterned skater skirt with a tucked-in rose pink strappy camisole. On her feet are white leather flat sandals. For makeup, she has mascara, Guerlain gloss, and pale pink nail polish. For jewelry, she has a pearl ring and earrings. She carries a pink patent leather Valentino clutch. Her phone has a pink Tory Burch case. Her hair is straight, flat, and tucked behind her ears. 9.6."

"Ahem," Maggie begins. "Miss Chelsea Aarons is dressed in black skinny jeans with an off-the-shoulder Guess sweatshirt and a thick orange belt. On her feet are orange platform heels. For makeup, she has some shimmery lip gloss, and for jewelry she has topaz heart earrings. She carries a bright orange shoulder bag. No iPhone. Her hair is straight but sort of wild. 9.7. I have no idea how you pull that off, but you definitely do," she complimented.

Chelsea fanned herself with a manicured hand, as though that would help fight the hundred degree temperature. "Can somebody please open a window?"

"Um, sure." Maggie leaned over and undid the locks, letting some humid air flow in. It didn't really make a difference.

"Isn't there air conditioning on here?" Rebecca groaned. "I mean, hello, we're paying forty thousand dollars a year to go to this place and there's not even air conditioning? That's not right."

"Look, we're here." Jamie Black leaned over and pointed across the aisle. Sure enough, the looming facade of Briarwood Octavian Country High loomed ever closer.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High  
Auditorium  
September 5  
8:41 A.M.  
**

"We never did ratings, did we?" Alicia wondered as the Pretty Committee walked inside.

"I think we've kinda outgrown them, you know?" Massie replied thoughtfully, then giggled a little. "Now that I think about it, a lot of the shit we did was really pretty stupid." She didn't want to admit that she felt amazing and powerful in her adorable all-designer outfit.

"Perfect," Kristen assured her. "What about me?" She looked slightly uncomfortable, and Massie couldn't blame her. With Kristen's parents having both just received major promotions, the sporty blonde had suddenly found herself on the receiving end of piles of money. Although she'd immediately taken advantage of the opportunity, she clearly still wasn't quite comfortable.

"Perfect." Massie smirked. "How much was it?"

"Like fourteen ninety nine," Kristen replied.

Dylan nodded. "Nice. Mine was," she performed some quick calculations in her head. Whatever people said, however well she did in school, Dylan was a whiz at mathematics, "only eight seventy four."

Alicia thought back to the tags she'd tossed to the floor the night before and pulled out her phone. "Seven ninety eight."

"That's all? Gawd, I thought you'd definitely be the most expensive." Claire giggled. "Mine was like nine twelve or something, I think."

"This is fun." Massie grinned. "This is what we should do instead of ratings. Now that it doesn't make anyone feel bad. By the way, mine is seventeen ten."

"That's a lot. Like even for my standards," Dylan said.

"Gotta make a good first impression." Massie shrugged.

"Hey!"

They all jumped, then turned to face Olivia Ryan, who was possibly the least intelligent person on the face of the Earth, or at least in Westchester, which, for all intents and purposes, might as well be all of Earth.

"Yeah?" Massie chirped.

"I love your outfit." Olivia's words tumbled over each other. "Kristen, I mean. Although the rest of you look amazing, too. But how much was yours, Kristen? Maybe I could buy it." Her blue eyes widened.

"You don't have to tell her," Massie murmured. "Price is something you only share with friends."

Kristen smirked, aiming her statement at Olivia. "I'll tell you how much mine was if you tell me how much yours was."

"Deal." Olivia stuck out her pinkie, and a beat late, Kristen shook, thinking, _Are we seriously still in middle school or something?_

"Well, you first."

"Mine was eleven fifty six," Olivia whispered.

"Mine was fourteen ninety nine. Sorry, I guess you lose."

"It wasn't a contest." Olivia skipped away.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High  
Auditorium  
September 5  
8:49 A.M.**

"Is this okay?" Natasha asked, patting down her skirt. "Those girls' outfits cost more than the summer home in Puerto Rico we just bought."

"No kidding," Rebecca scoffed, her hazel eyes flicking discreetly to the side. "Chill, Tash, you look great. They're just stuck-up."

"Right. Because our outfits aren't just as prissy," pointed out Maggie.

"Yeah, but there are only three days in the entire school year that we dress up for: the first day, the day when we get back from winter break, and the last day. That's it. They probably wear that kind of thing every day."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I just wear cheap crap the rest of the time."

"Hey, it looks good on you," Natasha reminded her. But her words faded as she spoke, because she was busy checking out the girls two rows in front of them. One of them held a sleek platinum-covered phone that looked like the Eon 8, from Japan, which wasn't due to be released for another three years. She clearly had serious money.

The croaky voice of Principal Burns interrupted her reverie. "Hello, boys and girls. My name is Principal Burns. Some of you may remember me from middle school at Octavian Country Day School."

Ignoring her, Natasha continued lazily scanning the room. She was taking in the people when her eyes caught sight of a beautiful blonde. She was dressed in grayish Marc Jacobs jeans and a hot pink Oscar de la Renta top with white Keds. A white Carlos Santana fold-over bag rested on her slim thighs, and her lips were coated with Armani gloss, causing them to look utterly kissable. Natasha couldn't keep her heart from beating faster in her chest.

Biting her lip, Natasha kept staring until the girl looked up. Then she mustered her courage and waved. To her immense relief, the blonde waved back. Her phone, in a pale pink case with a white bow, flashed her phone number. Natasha typed it in and sent a message.

**natasha: hey!  
olivia: hey. natasha?**  
**natasha: yup, that's me. and yr olivia, right?**  
**olivia: yep.**  
**olivia: btw, i'm having a party l8r. do u and yr friends want 2 come?**  
**natasha: sounds cool. pass us invites after this ridiculous speech?**  
**olivia: absolutely.**

"Put that down," hissed Jamie. "You're gonna get us in trouble, and it's only the first day." She was cranky because she was trying to write yet another song. Jamie was amazing at singing and playing the guitar, but her skills did not extend to actually writing lyrics. She could never find the right words to describe her feelings. Sighing, she picked up her pen and placed the tip on the first line of her notebook, which was filled with scribbles and cross-outs.

_All these words inside my head  
__Darling, I wish I could comprehend  
If you weren't staring at me  
Like I'm in your fantasies  
_

_The summer I found you  
The summer I kissed you  
Baby I never even knew your name_

_Hey, it's a love song  
But why does it just feel wrong?  
Maybe because your girlfriend and I don't get along_

**_HELLO, I AM BECCA WHO IS WRITING IN JAMIE LOUISE BLACK'S TOP-SECRET NOTEBOOK. I LIKE WAFFLES! DID YOU KNOW THAT? DID YOU? TEXT ME NOW, OR ELSE I'LL TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT YOUR YOU-KNOW-WHO. KISSES! LOVE YOU!_**

"Becca!" Jamie gritted her teeth, but pulled out her phone.

**chelsea: god, what's so urgent, becca?  
jamie: seriously. i was actually getting somewhere w/ my song, and becca decided 2 doodle right in the middle of it. :/  
rebecca: i'm supposed 2 talk baby names w/ u guys.  
natasha: yr pregnant? i'm not judging, but seriously, becca?  
rebecca: no! that witch is pregnant, and she and my dad do not have an *ounce* of creativity between them, so i've been charged w/ thinking of a name.  
chelsea: what about chelsea?  
rebecca: next.  
maggie: what about maggie?  
rebecca: u guys r pathetic. oh, phones away, they're coming around w/ our skl stuff.**

"I'm Ms. Denton, your history teacher." A young to middle-aged woman with a red bob, hazel eyes, and a kind face smiled at them. "These are your schedules. Chelsea Aarons, Maggie Checilmenski, Rebecca Grant, Jamie Black, and Natasha Oxford, right?"

"That's us," they chimed in response.

"Do you remember, during the summer, when we mailed you an application to be in the same homeroom as a group of up to five friends?"

They nodded.

"Well, your wish has been granted. You're all in my homeroom." She beamed. "Here you go, then." She passed over several sheets of thin white paper. "I'll see you all in a little while."

"Thank you." Natasha politely.

Then they examined their schedules, comparing and grinning.

"This _sucks_," moaned Natasha. "I have no classes with any of you except for first period and lunch."

Pouting, the other girls surrounded Natasha and hugged her, then headed off to homeroom with Ms. Denton.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High  
Third Period  
September 5  
9:55 A.M.**

"Girls!" Mrs. Ellian screamed. They couldn't blame her. She'd been trying fruitlessly to gain their attention for three minutes, and not one person was caring in the slightest. "Please! I am going to assign everyone detention if you don't stop talking this second!"

With a collective annoyed huff, the students quieted down, listening to their teacher.

"Layne Abeley?"

"Here."

"Jamie Black?"

"Here."

"Massie Block?"

"Here."

"Gregory Carson?"

"Here."

"Maggie Checha . . . Ceceal . . . "

"Checilmenski," Maggie interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I'm here."

"Here."

"Eric Dackter?"

"Here."

"Erin Elisonn?"

"Here."

"Rebecca Grant?"

"Call me Becca."

"Noted." The teacher crossed out the beginning of Rebecca's name on her attendance sheet. "Blake Johansen?"

"Here."

"Hayden Klark?"

"Here."

"Dylan Marvil?"

"Here."

"Gemma Parton?"

"Here."

"Gabriel Scalisi?"

"Here."

"Helen Vip?"

"Here."

"Jon White?"

"Here."

"And Carrie Winston."

"Here."

"Fabulous." Mrs. Ellian droned on as most of the teenagers pulled out their phones.

**becca: totally bored. u guys?  
maggie: u'd think *one* teacher could get my name right.**  
**jamie: at least u don't have the most boring name in the universe. i mean, jamie black? seriously?**  
**rebecca: mine's perfectly in the middle, ;)**  
**maggie: shut *up,* becca!**  
**jamie: lol**  
**jamie: phones down. popular girl looking. could be a suck-up.**

Kristen scanned the three girls with her ice-cold eyes. "Gawd, I'm nawt going to tattle; everyone uses their phones." She smirked and waved her blue-cased device. "Have you guys seen the Eon 8 yet?"

Rebecca's eyes shone with interest. Placing her iPhone gently on her desk, she whispered, "Where do you get it?"

"Go to Japan, meet Gansu Du, the technical designer, and pay $529,000. Or be a Gregory family friend." Kristen snickered. "Or just be a loser with a flip-phone. Up to you." She flipped her hair, focusing on Jamie, who was clutching her LG Revere.

Although Jamie didn't respond, she winced and immediately typed something to her friends.

**jamie: that was really mean, :(  
rebecca: don't worry, she's just one of those bitches who think that just b/c they have some family money that they can be really rude 2 every1 else. people like that won't get anywhere in life.**  
**jamie: still.**  
**jamie: it's not my fault that i'm not rich.**  
**rebecca: don't worry; we love u anyway.**  
**chelsea: who r u guys talking about?**  
**maggie: this obnoxious girl sitting in front of us in math.**  
**natasha: the one w/ the blonde hair and the eon 8?**  
**maggie: yeah, y?**  
**natasha: idk. she seemed like a bitch earlier and we didn't even know her, so it just makes sense.**  
**jamie: i would tell u not 2 judge people, but u were right. she is a total bitch.**  
**rebecca: in the hall there were these two gossiping girls who were talking about kristen's mom's new sugar daddy.**  
**maggie: and?**  
**rebecca: apparently, when her dad lost his job as a famous art dealer, kristen's mom became a nurse, and then she had an affair w/ the shift manager.**  
**jamie: she sure doesn't seem about it.**  
**rebecca: of course she is. y do u think she's acting out?**  
**chelsea: she's not acting out. she's a popular bitch. she's just like that.**  
**natasha: i think becca's right. popular girls always have 2 act like they're perfect.**  
**chelsea: we should change that.**  
**jamie: omg, it would be like the popularity plot.**  
**rebecca: that's a good idea.**  
**jamie: i wasn't serious!**  
**chelsea: becca has a point. it is a good idea.**  
**chelsea: i vote we call it the popularity plot, just like jamie said.**  
**rebecca: i second that.**  
**maggie: third.**  
**natasha: all in favor?**  
**jamie: aye.**  
**rebecca: aye.**  
**maggie: aye.**  
**chelsea: aye.**  
**natasha: aye.**  
**natasha: well, that settles it.**

::

"We're going to plan popularity?" Jamie asked skeptically as they headed to fourth period. "That is actually really ridiculous."

"No, it's smart," said Chelsea, wedging herself into the conversation. "We can work it out at Becca's house."

Becca closed her eyes for a second. "We don't have any candy yet, if that's what you're hoping for. Sarah ate it all up."

"She wants candy because she's pregnant?" Natasha inquired.

"Allegedly. But I think she just wants candy, full stop."

**Grant Mansion  
Den**  
**September 5**  
**3:04 P.M.**

"Hi, girls!" was what Chelsea, Maggie, Rebecca, Jamie, and Natasha were greeted with when they entered Rebecca's spacious home. The chirpy, obnoxious voice of Sarah Grant, Rebecca's hated stepmother, filled the air. "I'd offer you ice cream, but there isn't any. I ate it all." She faux-frowned and patted her stomach. "Pregnancy symptoms, you know! We do have some sushi, though." She smirked at Rebecca, who she knew full well was a vegetarian.

Rebecca didn't eat meat or fish, and therefore didn't eat sushi. "My suggestion for a name is Half-Devil," Rebecca growled to Chelsea, who laughed. "Because my poor half-brother's mother is fucking Satan."

"Excuse us, girls." Sarah narrowed her eyes and pulled Rebecca upstairs.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Rebecca simpered. "You know, the more you act like this, the more likely it is I'll let slip to Daddy that you're, er . . . "

"If you mention that to anyone, you'll wake up dead," Sarah snapped, squeezing Rebecca's wrist.

"Raise my allowance?" Rebecca shrugged innocently.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Four thousand. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it. But the next time you demand more, I'm not giving it, and we'll see if you'll actually run to your dad. Who, by the way, is much more likely to accept my word than yours."

"I'll tell him right now."

"Five thousand."

Rebecca laughed. "Deal."

::

"Here's what we've decided," Natasha told Rebecca as she returned, handing the blonde a sheet of paper.

_Chelsea: thy spy (the girl who takes advantage and joins the Pretty Committee when they fight) [4]_

_Maggie: the competition (the girl who threatens Massie for her position as Alpha) [1]_

_Rebecca: the sneak (the girl who kicks the Pretty Committee to the bottom of the social ladder) [5]_

_Jamie: the eavesdropper (the girl who hears the rumors and tells everyone) [2]_

_Natasha: the instigator (the girl who causes the Pretty Committee to fight) [3]_

"Looks good." Rebecca nodded. "But what are the little numbers?"

"That's the order that we carry out the plan," Natasha explained. "So Maggie's first. She has to become the Alpha of Briarwood Octavian Country High, or her popularity has to grow so she's at least as well-known as Massie. It might take a week, it might take a month, but that's the first step."

Rebecca extended her hand, palm-down. Chelsea, Maggie, Jamie, and Natasha followed suit.

"One promise," spoke Chelsea. "We don't become like them. Bratty and bitchy. We stay true to each other and true to ourselves. Deal?"

"Deal," they echoed strongly.

"You know Massie Block?" Maggie asked. "We were neighbors, you know. She moved to Westchester when we were eight or something. I visited her once. She'd turned into someone completely different." She sighed. "I feel bad. I feel like maybe she could be nice if she tried."

"That's not what we're here for," said Chelsea firmly. "We're going to bring them down."

"Down," they repeated definitively.


	3. Coated with Rainbow

**;;chapter 2;;**

**Checilmenski Townhouse**  
**Maggie's Room**  
**September 6**  
**7:48 A.M.**

"Mags!" Maggie's stepsister shouted from across the hallway. "There are pancakes on the table, so you better go downstairs fast, before they get cold."

"Why?" Maggie wondered groggily. "You never make breakfast, Laurel." She returned to studying her reflection in the mirror, focusing on her bulging thighs and flabby arms. "God, I'm so fat."

Laurel pushed open the door to Maggie's room. "Stop saying that," she ordered. "I don't know why you think you're overweight. You're so thin, Mags. You're perfect the way you are. And that's an adorable outfit."

Maggie grinned. "Thanks. But why did you make breakfast?"

"Because Dad doesn't cook and your mom is on a business trip."

"Sleeping with her boss," they moaned in unison The two girls had known about this for years, but they'd never told Laurel's father (Maggie's stepfather), Steven, about it, mostly because Maggie and Laurel were such close friends. Despite the fact that Laurel was a senior while Maggie was a mere freshman, they were each other's closest confidants, and had been since their parents were married.

"Can't tell your dad," sighed Maggie, knowing that he would immediately file for a divorce and separate Maggie and Laurel. And the sisters didn't quite know how they could cope with that.

**Oxford Chateau**  
**Natasha's Room**  
**September 6**  
**7:57 A.M.**

"Natasha Leah!" Nora Oxford's voice came through the small silver intercom on Natasha's wall. "Breakfast time, darling."

She shook her head, her light, artificially straightened hair swinging around her modest cheekbones. "Five minutes!"

"Hurry, dear, or the pancakes won't stay warm!"

With a smile, Natasha turned the intercom off and picked up her chiming phone.

**olivia: hey, tash. i can call u that, right?**

_God, was Olivia cute._

**natasha: of course u can call me that, ;)**

What had she just done? How could she possibly have put a winky face? What was she thinking?

**olivia: ;) yrself. what's going on?**  
**natasha: nothing much.**

_Except that I'm fucking in love with you._

**olivia: getting ready 4 skl?**  
**natasha: yeah. actually, i have 2 go eat breakfast. talk 2 u at skl!**  
**olivia: don't 4get i'm passing out invitations 2 my party 2day.**  
**natasha: i won't, :)**

"Natasha Leah!" Mr. Oxford barked. "Downstairs now please. We need to talk to you."

"Good morning!" Natasha slid into a chair with a big, fake smile, careful not to stain her slimming black leggings.

"Good morning," Nora responded with a smile, taking a sip of her cranberry juice. "So, honey, your father and I have been thinking: your sixteenth birthday is coming up."

"No it's not," Natasha replied. "I don't turn sixteen until the summer before junior year."

"That's sooner than you think," her father said gruffly.

"Anyway, we just want to make sure you have a prince on your arm for the big celebration." Nora grinned merrily. "So bring one home and introduce us soon, alright?'

_What I want is a princess_, Natasha thought, biting her lip at the thought of Olivia. But she sighed and said, "Of course I'll get a boyfriend. Just give me a little while, alright?"

"Of course!" Nora exclaimed. "We wouldn't want to rush a decision like this."

"Just pick someone that's good for you," instructed Richard Oxford.

"Will do, Dad," Natasha promised, eating the rest of her toast and carrying her empty plate to the sink. "I gotta go catch the bus! See you guys later!" After kissing her mother on the cheek and quickly hugging her father, she picked up her bag and skipped out the door.

**::**

**chelsea: did u get the invite?**  
**natasha: whose party?**  
**maggie: olivia ryan's. she gave out invites at dance this morning. i've been there since five in the morning.**  
**chelsea: i c yr house.**  
**natasha: save me a seat?**  
**chelsea: sry, girl, i'm sitting w/ jamie. but i think olivia saved u a seat. i think she might be crushing on u.**  
**natasha: cool!**  
**jamie: excuse me?**  
**natasha: lol, don't u like when people crush on u, jamie?**  
**jamie: not if they're girls.**  
**jamie: and no 1 ever crushes on me anyway, so it doesn't matter.**  
**natasha: not true! we all love u!**  
**jamie: not like *that.***  
**jamie: never mind, guys, it's fine.**  
**chelsea: come on, tash, move it! the driver is about 2 pull away from yr house!**  
**natasha: tell her i'm coming!**  
**rebecca: actually, it's a him.**

**Briarwood Octavian Country High Coach Bus**  
**Fourth Aisle**  
**September 6**  
**8:13 A.M.**

Olivia's eyelashes fluttered as she leaned back in her seat, letting her mind wander. She remembered being at a party once, during the summer before eighth grade. It had been the class of 2012's first major boy-girl party, and someone had dared Olivia to kiss some loser who had sneaked in. _Heather_, Olivia thought her name was. Olivia hadn't liked Heather. But she had liked the feeling of kissing a girl.

"Hey, Tash!" She smiled as her friend boarded the bus.

"Hey, Olivia." Grinning, Natasha sat next to the blonde.

**::**

"Mags's house is coming up," Chelsea reported, resting her chin on her elbow as she looked out the window.

"Hey. Look at Tash and Olivia." Rebecca nodded subtly in their direction. "They look cozy."

It was true. The two girls were laughing, their beautiful features practically glowing.

"Interesting," Chelsea murmured quietly. Louder, she added, "I thought she said she was crushing on that boy Derrick from her English class."

"I don't know," Jamie whispered. "They're probably just friends."

"I have nothing against lesbians, but her parents would kill her, wouldn't they?" Rebecca asked as Maggie slid in next to her.

Maggie, not the nosy type, sent a text as Chelsea, Rebecca, and Jamie continued to theorize about Natasha's sexuality.

**Hotz Residence**  
**Josh's Bedroom**  
**September 6**  
**8:18 A.M.**

Alicia woke all at once. She felt dizzy and lost. Blinking a few times to get her bearings, she realized that this wasn't her room, and this wasn't her bed. And someone was lying next to her.

Josh.

In a flash, last night came back to her. Their flushed faces and tangled limbs, their heavy panting and ecstatic release. Holy fuck.

Literally.

"Josh." She stabbed him in the arm with her nail. "What the hell is going on?"

Josh caressed his girlfriend's bare shoulders. "Looks like you'll have to talk the walk of shame." He winced. "I'm sorry. But I think it's too late for you to go back to your house and change."

"It was worth every minute." Alicia smiled and kissed him, then murmured, "Do you at least have spare clothes?"

"Is my younger sister's yellow flowered tank top okay?"

"That's where I draw the line," she replied. "What else do you have?"

"Um . . . you can look through her closet if you want," Josh offered, helping Alicia up and leading her into his his sibling's room.

"This is cute," Alicia murmured, selecting a beautiful sea-green chiffon top. "Do you think we're the same size?"

"On top," said Josh. "But you've got that ass."

She slapped him and giggled. "Shut up, Josh. Now go leave; I'm changing."

"Why?" he asked objectively. "It's nothing I've never seen before."

"Because!"

**::**

"The bus is gonna come!" Josh shouted five minutes later. "Is Massie picking you up?"

"She doesn't even know I'm here!" Alicia called back frantically.

"You can ride in with the guys if you want," Josh offered with a smirk. "There's room if you want to sit on my lap." Not to mention he could show off the hottest freshman at BOCH.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High**  
**Lunch Line**  
**September 6**  
**11:54**

Kristen gathered her blonde locks into a ponytail and let them tumble over her shoulder, which did nothing to dispel the intolerable heat and if anything may have just made it more unbearable. After taking another step forwards, she rolled her guys at the girl next to her. "This sucks," she said.

"No kidding." Chelsea Aarons fanned herself dramatically. "Hey, aren't you that girl with the fifteen hundred dollar outfit?"

"Fourteen ninety nine," she corrected automatically, still not smiling.

"It was cute," Chelsea acknowledged.

"Thanks." Kristen shrugged. "Hey, I'll tell you something if you don't tell anyone else."

Chelsea's ears perked up as soon as she heard "don't tell anyone." She grinned kindly. "Would I do that?"

Kristen lifted one shoulder. "Well, I don't know you, do I? Anyway . . . "

"Argh, hold on." Chelsea scooped her phone out of the pocket of her white skinny jeans, avoiding looking down at her thighs, which always looked chunky when she wore white. Pretending to answer a text message, she turned the voice memo application on and held the device in her hand as Kristen continued talking.

"My mom just married a billionaire," Kristen told Chelsea, who nodded amiably. "She's been letting me splurge for important outfits, and back-to-school stuff is big."

"You're not the only billionaire here, though." Chelsea smirked.

"Oh, Massie and Leesh aren't billionaires. Alicia's family has a lot of money, sure, since her dad's an ah-mazing lawyer and her mom was a model. But most of Alicia's clothes come from modeling. She doesn't buy them herself."

"Wow, Alicia's a model?" Chelsea echoed.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kristen moved up closer to the salad bar, but kept speaking. "Massie's mom is basically a whore. She's married about five or six really well-awf guys, then divorced them, leaving them with a couple of kids. In fact, Massie isn't actually Mr. Block's daughter. She's Mrs. Block's kid with another man. Interesting, right? So she's got money, but Mrs. Block has lost a lot in divorce court and stuff."

Chelsea nodded, letting it soak in. "What about Dylan?" she asked next. "She's on the Marvilous Marvils! Her mom hosts The Daily Grind! She's gotta be a billionaire."

"Maybe she used to be," answered Kristen. "But her older sisters have basically burnt out the family name and spent a shitload of Merri-Lee's money. They were kicked out of the Marvil house a while ago, but now their manor and Dylan's education are the only things Merri-Lee can afford. Dylan steals her outfits from the set of The Daily Grind and the Marvilous Marvils, and sometimes from our shopping bags. Massie talked her into it. She said she'll kick Dylan out of the Pretty Committee if Dylan ever repeats an outfit."

"How 'bout Claire?"

"Middle-class," Kristen said nonchalantly.

"But . . . her outfit was so expensive."

"Um, nawt really." Kristen blinked her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, really," Chelsea insisted. "It looked like it was above eight hundred, at least."

"Yeah, I think it was like nine twelve."

"And that's not expensive?"

"Nawt really," Kristen repeated, looking uncomfortable. "This is Westchester, honey, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I've lived here all my life, actually," Chelsea shot back. "How much is your outfit today?"

"Huh?" Kristen was visibly disconcerted at the sudden change of subject.

"I just wanna know. How much is your outfit? The one you're wearing right now?"

"Um . . . twenty seven ninety," Kristen admitted.

"Twenty seven ninety?" Chelsea screamed. "And how much is the outfit Claire's wearing?"

"How would I know that?"

Chelsea glared.

"Nine twenty three," she whispered.

"Well, I see how you would think that's middle-class. But to the rest of us?" Chelsea shook her head. "Holy shit."

"How much was the outfit you wore yesterday?" Kristen snapped.

"I don't count."

"As you said yourself, you've lived here awl your life. Everyone counts, and you know that very well."

"Fine. It was four eighty six. That is splurging, for me. You know, for a girl who used to be so down-to-Earth, you are a very spoiled brat." Chelsea turned her phone off, grabbed a slice of pizza, and joined her friends.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High**  
**Seventh Period**  
**September 6**  
**12:32 P.M.**

Natasha sighed. Her head was resting on her desk, strands of hair sticking to her sweaty cheek. She scowled and brushed them away.

**natasha: fuck this.**  
**chelsea: what's wrong, tash?**  
**natasha: i really do h8 having gym early. i have 2 go through the rest of the day feeling completely disgusting. ugh ugh ugh.**  
**chelsea: i feel u, tash. i have gym second.**  
**rebecca: oh, that really sucks. god, i don't know any1 in here.**  
**chelsea: yeah, no 1 in our group has seventh period 2gether, :/**  
**chelsea: anyway, i never got 2 tell u guys my gossip.**  
**jamie: ooh, what'd u get? it's my job 2 spread it, u know.**  
**chelsea: but u'd better give me the credit! ;) lol, jk.**  
**chelsea: i'll send u all the recording.**  
**natasha: how did u get a recording?**  
**chelsea: obviously i taped it. what do u think i am, an amateur?**  
**natasha: well, yeah.**  
**chelsea: yr cute. did u guys get it?**  
**maggie: omg.**  
**chelsea: yeah. isn't this gr8?**  
**jamie: y in the world did she tell u all of this?**  
**chelsea: i have no idea. i guess i'm just that charming, ;)**  
**natasha: seriously, tho. that's crazy.**  
**jamie: i can't believe she's wearing a $2,790 outfit. isn't that just slightly insane?**  
**natasha: just slightly. i mean, mine's $2,081.**  
**rebecca: it is not.**  
**natasha: i'm serious.**  
**chelsea: she's serious.**  
**maggie: but y would u spend that much on one outfit?**  
**natasha: b/c it makes me feel pretty. b/c it impresses people.**  
**maggie: r u sure yr not *trying* 2 impress sum1?**  
**natasha: so what if i am?!**  
**rebecca: feisty, feisty.**  
**chelsea: i can't wear anything that expensive. i'm 2 fat, :(**  
**maggie: tell me yr kidding. if anybody here is fat, it's me, okay?**  
**chelsea: excuse me?**  
**rebecca: wtf r u guys talking about? nobody here is fat. nobody. and u guys r the thinnest.**  
**chelsea: actually, *jamie's* the thinnest.**  
**jamie: but i'm a *weird* kind of thin. it's like skinny angles. u guys r actually perfection.**  
**chelsea: yeah, *right.***  
**rebecca: i don't understand y no 1 here thinks they're beautiful.**  
**natasha: i think i'm beautiful. and i think *yr* beautiful, becca. and i think every1 having this convo is beautiful, okay?**  
**maggie: u didn't do the finger trick, did u, chelsea?**  
**chelsea: what r u talking about?**  
**rebecca: like u don't know.**  
**maggie: i bet u did.**  
**chelsea: y r u making assumptions?!**  
**rebecca: b/c whenever u get defensive like this, it's so obvious u did whatever we're accusing u of.**  
**chelsea: anyway, mags, u have no right 2 accuse me of shit, considering u don't eat a thing anymore.**  
**maggie: that is so not true.**  
**jamie: sure. u think we haven't noticed? u had about two bites of yr lunch 2day. u literally don't eat.**  
**maggie: fine. so i don't eat. it's not like i'm anorexic.**  
**chelsea: r u sure?**  
**maggie: i think i'd know.**  
**maggie: and it's my life. just stay out of it, okay?**  
**rebecca: wtf. we never fight like this.**  
**maggie: friends have fights sometimes, okay, becca. grow up.**  
**rebecca: excuse me?**  
**natasha: guys. every1 just put their phones down and breathe 4 a few minutes.**  
**rebecca: i'm leaving, btw. i can't stand 2 listen 2 every1 fight. ttyl when things have cooled down.**  
**natasha: bye, becca. bye, u guys.**  
**jamie: i'm going 2 actually pay attention in class 4 once. c u.**  
**chelsea: bye.**

Maggie, sitting alone in music, bit her lip. _Why am I accusing Chelsea of stuff? They're all right - I don't eat._

**::**

"Did you hear?" Alicia hissed to Olivia. Natasha leaned forwards to hear them. Resting her chin on her hands, she cocked her head towards the two gossip queens.

"What?" Olivia asked, swishing her straight banana-blonde hair around her shoulders. She grinned.

"Massie's dad got demoted. Someone caught him with his personal secretary in the conference room doing the nasty, but no one wants to tell Massie's mom."

"So how do you know?"

"Oh, I've got my ways." Alicia smirked. "Also, my cousin works there. She's the one who found them."

"God, you're always in the perfect position for everything."

Alicia thought that over and nodded, her chocolate-colored eyes glimmering. "Pretty much."

"Um, listen, though, I have a real question." Olivia was barely even whispering, but Natasha had always been told she had bionic hearing.

"You can trust me," Alicia responded flatly, because it was expected. Truth be told, the Latina couldn't keep a secret for her life, and trusting her was about as ridiculous as brushing your teeth before eating breakfast.

"I have this girl I like," Olivia muttered hoarsely, the words rushing out of her mouth. "Is there a way to, er . . . "

"Know if she likes you back?" Alicia asked craftily.

"Well, yeah." Olivia nodded.

Alicia pursed her lips and appeared to think about it, although it only took her a couple of seconds to come up with an answer for her blonde friend. "See if she stares at you in the locker room. Layme Abeley was always looking at me during gym, and then the next week she came in wearing all rainbow. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia replied, obviously not remembering anything. "But listen, Leesh, please, please don't tell anyone."

"Why? Everyone's going to know if you guys end up dating."

"Yeah, but . . . I kinda want to do it on my own terms. Please, Alicia, this is important to me. I know you like to spread secrets, but please could you just be a good friend this one time?"

Alicia was already turning away when she responded, "Uh, sure."

**Briarwood Octavian Country High**  
**Eighth Period**  
**September 6**  
**1:11 P.M.**

"Ehmagawd, Mass, I've got major gossip," Alicia announced, practically diving on top of her friend as she unlatched her bass case.

"How many points?" Massie questioned coldly.

"I don't know," she pretended to consider it, "how about 5,000?!"

Dylan, who was standing behind them with her viola, whistled. "This must be good."

"It better be." Massie smirked, coming up with a foolproof plan. Alicia was always trying to overthrow her and take over the Alpha position. "You have to actually earn 5,000, or I take awl your points away." This was perfect. If Alicia got her points taken away, she'd be nothing in the Pretty Committee. She'd be below Claire. The whole reason Alicia was Beta was because she had all the secrets. And if she didn't tell them at all, which was more likely, it would give Massie a chance to find out and finally overtake Alicia in gossip points.

Alicia shrugged delicately. "Olivia Ryan is lesbian."

Even Massie couldn't dismiss that one. "5,000 it is. That's why you're my Beta." She carefully stressed the word. Dylan missed the invisible power current that flowed between the two brunettes.

**Briarwood Octavian Country High**  
**Ninth Period**  
**September 6**  
**1:50 P.M.**

Natasha entered the classroom before anyone else. The teacher wasn't in there. In fact, the only person in the room was Olivia.

"Hey," Natasha said, smiling.

Olivia hid her head. "Don't make fun of me, alright?"

"Huh?" Natasha went over to her friend and sat next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Olivia buried her beautiful head in her arms.

"But I really don't," Natasha insisted. "Can you tell me? Or do you not want to talk?"

"No, I . . . " She trailed off and let out a sob. "Well, I guess you'll find out anyway. I . . . I'm lesbian. Alicia Rivera told Massie Block and the Pretty Committee, and Dylan Marvil screamed about in orchestra. Or that's what Allie-Rose said. So now everyone knows I'm lesbian and . . . " She leaned back in her chair and cried as people began to enter the classroom, looking at Olivia and Natasha and laughing.

They caught a couple of comments such as "That girl really shouldn't be hanging out with Duh-livia Ryan; everyone will think they're both lesbians." "Well, they probably are."

"You . . . you probably don't want to hang out with me anymore," Olivia mumbled to Natasha. "Uh . . . "

"It's okay." Natasha patted Olivia on the shoulder. "I like girls too. And I like you."

Olivia smiled a little. "Thank you."

It took Natasha a couple of moments to figure out her mistake. "No," she added, "I mean I like you. Like, like like like you."

"We . . . we can both wear rainbow tomorrow," Olivia promised, in such a low voice that no one walking in could hear.

Natasha shook her head. "Can I kiss you?"

"I guess you can."

Gently, their lips touched.

Natasha leaned closer, and kissed her.

The two girls and one boy who were walking inside wholeheartedly supported gay rights. They would never throw Natasha or Olivia under the bus. Unfortunately, someone who would be happy to do that was sitting right behind them.

Alicia Rivera.

**a.n: Hey, it's DancingDoll :) I've been gone for a LONG (long long long long...long) time. #sleepaway camp :) I was gone for three weeks. BTW, can you believe how far the Sassy Cinco has gotten? When I started...I didn't have a beta editor (haha, I thought Indiana was in Illinois!) So...If anyone is confused: The first book of my other Clique series is The Sassy Cinco, then The Sassy Cinco 2 and the third is Where the Westchester Things Are. I feel like some people thought that WTWTA was a whole different story.**


End file.
